bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūyoku Seijo
Yūyoku Seijo (有翼聖女 yuuyoku seijo; Eng Lit Translation, "Winged Saint,") known as "Yuu" or "Sei-chan" to her friends, and by her Bankai name as, Yūyoku Seijo Mitsukai (有翼聖女み使い yuuyoku seijo mitsukai; Eng Lit Translation, "Winged Saint Angel,") is a wandering Zanpakuto that has mysteriously materialized and became seperated from her Soul Reaper. She is currently wandering the precipices of the Soul Realms and the World of the Living, not staying in one place for too long. Appearance: Yūyoku protrays a young girl in her late teens, with a very appealing voluptuous curvy figure and cleavage. Her hairis bowl-cut, with a very finite cut along jawline, with bangs that go just above her browline, with a unique swirl that goes around and above her head in a semblence of a halo. Her skin is a smooth porcelain with a faint trace of a tanning, showing no real scars on her body to speak of, either proclaiming a astounding resilience and/or healing factor, or a lack of violence within her mainfested existence. Yūyoku's attire is what appears as she is when in her manifested Shikai state. She wears a blue headband that's wrapped over the top of her head, with forearm-length dark blue matching gloves. With a blue collar wrapped around her neck, she has a feathery, angelic attire that is wrapped around lascviously open from her collar bone down to the midsection of her chest, faintly revealing her bust to all those around her, before ending in a feathery skirt with a feathery "winged"-cloak around her back and shoulders. She wears a pair of tight dark blue legging stockings, with white heeled boots. Personality: Yūyoku is a very social, outgoing, and very lascivious individual. She's prone to be the center of attention, often being one to have many partners and party-goers fawn over her stunning beauty and charming personality. She's quite vain, and often responds in a hot tempered if not violent mannerism towards those who insult her looks or make jokes about her attire. Yūyoku's disposition towards those in battle is that of distaste and mockery, never giving real credit to those who've strode hard to get where they are and earn their keep, or even their personalized honor she has no real admiration for those who hold a code of ethics to heart and mind, finding it a waste of time for anyone to respect such a set of "meager" rules that have no meaning to those of the afterlife. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: Yūyoku is a powerful entity, possessing incredible Spiritual Power with enough fluency and control within to be on par with most Captains and their own Zanpakuto's personal powers. Having deft control over its useage, Yūyoku is capable of utilizing it in ways far beyond what normal Zanpakuto are capable, such as controlled bursts of spiritual energy or shockwaves of a violent pulse of spiritual pressure. Graceful Zanjutsu Mastery: Yūyoku is a graceful, deadly practitioner of the arts of swordsmanship. Capable of incredible feats of beautifully displayed works of sword play and athletic motions within high speeds of combat. Having clashed with high level opponents such as Captain class and Lieutenant class opponents, Yūyoku is renowned for her capable and graceful artistic form of swordsmanship. Incredible Speed: Capable of utilizing a high-speed movement akin to that of Flash Step, Yūyoku is capable of moving at incredibly swift speeds individually, while also able to emit many bodily bursts to create static-afterimages in her wake, able to draw close upon an enemy while causing innate confusion. Also capable of making bodily duplicated copies with real-time interaction to create an illusion of death or injury by an opponent's hands, Yūyoku is well versed in the arts of movement and reaction/timing. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto Powers: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):